Electrical connectors normally require secure mechanical and electrical engagement between one electrical connector and a mateable electrical connector or other mateable connecting device. Various latching systems have been used with electrical connectors to provide such secure engagement. Such systems usually provide this secure engagement with ease of attachment and detachment. For instance, latching mechanisms have been developed which include pivotally supported latching arms that interlock with each other or that interlock with a complementary latching mechanism of the mateable connector or connecting device.
In addition, connector position assurance devices also are known in the art. Typically, the primary function of such devices is to verify that the connectors are fully mated and latched, i.e. that the latching mechanisms are fully or securely engaged. A secondary function often is to prevent the latching mechanisms from inadvertently unlatching and permitting the connectors to separate. These connector position assurance functions may be accomplished in a variety of ways, but many prior art connector position assurance systems employ a spacer that cannot be inserted into its intended position unless the latching arm is fully engaged, and the latching arm cannot be moved when the spacer is properly positioned. Problems often are encountered with such removable spacers because they may be lost or misplaced. Therefore, in some connector position assurance systems, the spacers may be preloaded on the connector housing so that they cannot be lost or misplaced. However, one of the problems with such systems is that, should the preloaded spacer by inadvertently moved to its final locking position before the connectors are mated, mating cannot take place.
In addition, terminal position assurance devices also are known in the art. Typically, the primary function of such devices is to verify that the terminals of the connector are fully inserted to their final positions for proper mating with the terminals of the mateable connector or connecting device. This terminal position assurance function may be accomplished in a variety of ways, but a typical terminal position assurance system employs a member that is inserted into the connector housing to a given position which can be accomplished only if all of the terminals are fully inserted into the housing. For instance, if one or more of the terminals are not fully inserted, the terminal position assurance device is blocked from moving to its given position, thereby detecting or indicating that one or more terminals are improperly inserted.
In order to provide a single electrical connector with all of the functions described above by connector position assurance devices and terminal position assurance devices, the connector becomes quit(s complex and unnecessarily enlarged to accommodate the various devices and their supports, guides and other related structure. The present invention is directed to solving at least some of these problems by providing a unique connector position assurance system wherein a terminal position assurance device provides a guide means for a connector position assurance device, thereby eliminating portions of the connector housing which otherwise would be necessary to perform these functions.